1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a leg rest device for supporting the lower portion of legs of a passenger, and more particularly, to a leg rest device in which an angle of leg rest is adjusted, and simultaneously a length thereof is also adjusted at the lower end of a seat cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a seat is provided for a passenger to conveniently board thereon inside a vehicle and such a seat is composed of a seat cushion for supporting a heap portion of the passenger and a seat back on which the passenger can lean his/her back and waist.
Further, various convenient devices are installed for comfort and convenience of seating of a passenger in a seat and a leg rest for supporting a calf portion of the passenger seating on the seat among such convenient devices is installed so as to support the back, waist, heap, and legs of the passenger.
Such a conventional leg rest is rotated in the front of a seat cushion to support the legs of a passenger, however when the passenger has long legs, there is a limit to supporting comfortably the legs of the passenger with the leg rest that is simply rotated.
Even though a leg rest is rotated at the lower end of a seat cushion through a link structure in a leg rest device described in a conventional art, it causes problems in that as the device is provided with a complicated link and thus the number of parts is increased, and further as movement trace of the link is bigger when the device is operated, a space required for installing the device is also increased.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.